


Non c’è nessun motivo

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, avevo già pubblicato questa storia ma poi, canonverse, give us more halbarry pls, non so né come né perché l’ho cancellata??
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Hal ha una memoria perfetta. Ricorda tutto. Ricorda Wally, Bruce, Carol, Simon e Jessica e… come? Barry Allen? Chi è Barry Allen?





	Non c’è nessun motivo

**Author's Note:**

> Give us the halbarry tipo now

 

  
_For Beatrice,_

_when we first met, I was lonely and you were pretty. Now I am pretty lonely._

_Lemony Snicket, A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Slippery Slope_

 

 

 

 

Carol alza un sopracciglio, per poi sbattere velocemente le palpebre mentre i suoi capelli fluttuano nello spazio più profondo, mischiandosi con il nero dell'universo. Forse per questo ad Hal è sempre piaciuta. I suoi capelli ricordano un po' il cielo delle notti terrestri, un modo per averlo a portata di mano anche quando sembrava essere lontano, quando ancora non poteva volare da solo. Lei sembra star pensando, calcolando qualcosa, e forse soltanto per questo motivo poggia una mano sulla spalla di lui, che aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma che poi sorride.

“Penso che tu debba venire con me” dice, cercando di mantenere il contatto visivo il più possibile, mentre Hal si muove nervosamente sul posto.

“Non c'è motivo perché io torni sulla Terra” risponde, con un sorriso tirato e lo sguardo che scivola verso le stelle più lontane. Non vuole dire ad alta voce che non ha tempo per tornare sulla Terra. Ci sono troppe cose che vuole vedere, fare, imparare, quassù, nello spazio, in mezzo al nulla. Non ha proprio tempo. Non ha proprio voglia. “Penso anche che il mio contratto d'affitto sia scaduto. Anche perché non sapevo ce ne fosse uno, non ho un lavoro dall'ultima volta che sono tornato e quindi non ho soldi e non so come avrei fatto a pagare l'affitto. Quindi, beh, penso di non avere una casa né un lavoro, e di aver perso anche quest'anno il compleanno di Jim. Se devo tornare, tanto vale avere un buon regalo ed una buona scusa. Il mio piano è farmi trovare sulla porta di casa mezzo morto. Non si possono arrabbiare con me se sono mezzo morto.”

Carol aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Se n'è occupato Barry, no? Come sempre” dice e la cosa sembra così ovvia che Hal si sente stupido a non afferrare il concetto della frase.

Scuote la testa e loro stanno continuando a volare nel vuoto spaziale. Adora il poter fare passeggiate in mezzo alle stelle come da piccolo doveva fare in mezzo agli alberi. “Barry?” chiede. “Non conosco nessun Barry. Ma se mi paga l'affitto... okay, povero lui, non rivedrà mai i suoi soldi.” Scoppia a ridere delle sue battute, e la sua risata è così rumorosa da non rendersi conto che manca quella di Carol, che non trova le sue frasi per nulla divertenti.

Sembra allarmata, piuttosto e, okay, Hal è esilarante, quindi non capisce per quale motivo dovrebbe guardarlo così. Lei posa di nuovo la sua mano sulla spalla di lui e sembra dannatamente seria mentre ripete con voce grave: “Tu devi venire con me, adesso.”

 

 

 

Batman, Bruce, lo osserva in silenzio all'interno della Batcaverna, mentre Hal dondola le gambe e lo osserva di rimando, con un sorriso divertito della preoccupazione che riesce a leggere, nonostante tutto, nel viso del cavaliere oscuro. “Sono sano come un pesce” dice e giocherella con l'anello che ha al dito.

“Sei sano come un...” Bruce sembra di star cercando la parola giusta, dietro la maschera nera e sotto quel ridicolo mantello. “...pesce” decide di ripetere, girandosi verso gli schermi del computer. Vede le spalle alzarsi in un sussulto. Se fosse stato qualcun altro, Hal avrebbe pensato ad un singhiozzo, ma stiamo parlando di Batman. Probabilmente sta ridendo. Non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe esserci di esilarante in questa situazione -Carol ha parlato con Bruce per almeno mezz'ora con quella faccia preoccupata e quel suo ripetere che Hal ha dimenticato qualcosa d'importante che non dovrebbe aver dimenticato. Poi ci sono stati i test. Tanti test. Troppi esami da fare. Non sa quale sia la parte divertente di tutto questo.

“Posso...?” Indica l'uscita della Batcaverna con l'indice, e Bruce si gira di nuovo verso di lui, togliendosi la maschera dal viso con quell'espressione neutra che Hal odia tantissimo. “Sai? Avrei del...” Gesticola vagamente. “...lavoro?”

“Lo stai chiedendo a me?”

“No, no. Io ho del lavoro da fare. Nello spazio. Tante cose da fare. Lanterne da allenare, pianeti da salvare, stelle da scoprire. Lavoro.”

Bruce rimane di nuovo a fissarlo, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre e incrociando sul petto le braccia. “Dovremmo fare altri controlli” pronuncia lentamente e anche lui guarda verso l'uscita della Batcaverna.

“Che controlli?”

“Controlli.”

“Ti ho mai detto che lo stile oscuro e misterioso non mi sembra fare per te?”

Bruce alza un sopracciglio. “Mi è mai importato?”

Hal arriccia le labbra e sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi offeso per le cose che dice e fa Bruce. La maggior parte delle cose che dice e che fa non sono pensate per dover avere a che fare con altre persone. Alla fine della giornata, beh, se Hal Jordan non è molto bravo a pianificare e non rischiare in continuazione la pelle, Bruce Wayne non è molto bravo a parlare di sentimenti ed essere una persona in generale. Questo non toglie il fatto che è genuinamente offeso, tanto che vorrebbe prendere le sue inesistenti cose ed andarsene via. E lo sta per fare. Davvero. Ma viene ovviamente fermato da una folata di vento che gli spettina ancora di più i capelli e rimane con la punta del piede a terra, mentre un uomo vestito di rosso si ferma a pochi passi da Bruce, con un sorriso enorme che mostra tutti i suoi denti bianchi e un ciuffo di capelli biondi. Hal deve costringersi a respirare di nuovo, con la bocca semi-aperta e una strana sensazione nella pancia. Di nuovo, si dice. E anche davanti a Bruce. Lo prenderà in giro per l'eternità.

Sorride anche verso di lui e sembra volergli dire qualcosa che rimane nell'aria. Un sottinteso che Hal non riesce a captare, ma che riesce a capire che è rivolto a lui. Cosa strana, visto che Hal è sicurissimo di non aver mai visto quest'uomo in tutta la sua vita. Se lo sarebbe ricordato. Assolutamente sì.

“Ehi, Bruce. Ho ricevuto il messaggio e sono corso in un flash.” Sorride e guarda verso tutti e due, aspettandosi qualche reazione che non arriva. Bruce sbatte di nuovo le palpebre e Hal aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non pensa di aver capito di cosa stia parlando, onestamente. Gli occhi dell'uomo si muovono velocemente tra tutti e due. “Dai. Dai, Hal era esilarante!”

Batman si schiarisce la gola, prendendolo per il braccio per avvicinarlo. Si scambiano un lungo sguardo, e probabilmente stanno anche comunicando in qualche modo.

“Cosa?” sente mormorare l'uomo in rosso e quando si girano verso di lui, e appena i loro sguardi si incrociano ancora una volta, Hal sente la sensazione di un deja-vu forte e prepotente che cerca di instaurarsi nella sua mente, ma che lui riesce a respingere prontamente, accarezzandosi il retro del collo in un chiaro segno di disagio.

“Lanterna Verde.” A questo richiamo entrambi si girano verso Bruce, che rimane impassibile in messo a loro. “Questo è Flash, un membro della Justice League.”

“Ah.” Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi non riuscire a contenere un sorriso e poi una risata. “Okay. Sì, adesso ho capito la battuta di prima.” Si morde le labbra e continua a ridacchiare sotto lo sguardo di Batman. “Perché lui si chiama Flash.”

“Lo avevo capito.”

Hal si aspetta che questo Flash sorrida o dica qualcos'altro, ma lui rimane lì a guardarlo, il sorriso di prima si è spento e non sembra avere intenzione di tornare. “Cosa significa?” chiede in un fil di voce, girandosi verso Bruce, che fa un cenno con la testa. “Cosa succede?”

“Quello che sto cercando di capire” risponde seccamente il Cavaliere Oscuro. “Non volevo chiamarti finché non avessimo capito cosa sta succedendo, ma Atom non ha risposto ai miei messaggi ed immagino che sia perché è occupato a fare qualsiasi cosa faccia durante le sue giornate.” Sbuffa e lancia ancora un'occhiata ad Hal, che ha deciso di sedersi di nuovo e continuare a dondolare le gambe, cercando di capire cosa pensano ci sia di sbagliato in lui. “Sei l'unico scienziato di cui mi fido in questo momento.”

“Se si trattasse di magia?”

“Non ho escluso la possibilità. L'anello, però, avrebbe già avvertito una anomalia.”

“Quindi, cosa? Pensi sia un virus? Riconosce te?” Flash prende un respiro profondo, prima di chiedere ad Hal: “Da quanto conosci Batman?”

Hal aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede per quale motivo dovrebbe dare informazioni sulla sua vita privata ad una persona che ha appena incontrato. Vorrebbe dirgli che potrebbe anche farsi gli affari suoi, o che ha perso la misura del tempo da un po', facendo i suoi viaggi per l'universo e che tutti si lamentano dell'effetto jet-leg, ma nessuno sa cosa vuol dire doversi adattare a pianeti con giorni formati da trentaquattro o otto ore. Lui sì. Però, decide, il modo più veloce di impressionare questo nuovo personaggio nella sua vita da eroe è rispondere senza pompare troppo quello che fa. Sente che è giusto così. Chiamatelo istinto. “Anni? Da quella volta che sono andato a Gotham e lui mi ha rubato l'anello.”

Batman studia l'espressione di Flash, che decide di continuare. “Okay, e Superman? Conosci Superman?”

Hal alza un lato delle labbra, incrociando le braccia. “Senti. Lo so che ti sembra strano, ma non sei un membro fondatore della Justice League. Quindi non sei l'unico ad aver lavorato con loro, okay? Non essere geloso, o irritato, o quello che sei. Non sei stato il primo.”

Gli occhi di Flash cadono verso il pavimento, intenti a calcolare qualcosa, intenti a cercare di mettere insieme i pezzi delle frasi che Hal ha appena detto. Uau, non sapeva che ci tenesse tanto ad essere un membro speciale della Justice League. Magari è quel tipo di persona che non ha amici e che si sente insicuro quando i suoi amici hanno altri amici. Non pensa sia esattamente sano, ma può capire. “Con quali supereroi hai lavorato?” lo chiede lentamente, con un fil di voce. Ha le mani chiuse in due pugni e sembra star continuando a calcolare e calcolare e calcolare.

“Uhm. Tutte le Lanterne della Terra, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, sono sicuro al cento per cento che se glielo chiedi Shazam ti dirà che la nostra team-up è stata la migliore in assoluto. Aquaman, che spero non puzzi più di pesce. Atom. Purtroppo ho incontrato Costantine e...” inizia ad enumerare, tenendo il conto sulle punte delle dita.

“E di tutti loro conosci l'identità segreta.”

“Tu no?”

Ancora una volta Flash prende un respiro profondo. “C'è stata una -conosci Barry Allen?” Hal scuote la testa senza neanche esitare. Flash annuisce e poi ci riprova. “Wally West?”

Hal sorride. “Una volta gli ho creato un anello delle Lanterne ed è diventato Kid Lantern. Sembra strano. Ha un potere come il tuo, si faceva chiamare Kid Flash. Come fate adesso con il nome? Lo condividete? Si può fare? Come noi Lanterne?”

Flash non lo sta più ascoltando. Si è di nuovo girato verso Bruce, che scuote la testa, facendogli capire che non ha le risposte per le domande che sta chiedendo in questo momento, nel suo silenzio. “Come ho detto dobbiamo fare dei controlli. Ho escluso qualche tipo di magia. Zatanna sarà qui in poco tempo per discutere su qualche altro tipo di magia che potrebbe interferire con la memoria di Hal senza che l'anello se ne renda conto e ho chiamato il miglior scienziato che conosco per fare dei test su Lanterna Verde. Tu.”

Flash continua a studiare Hal e sussurra a malapena per parlare con Bruce. Hal rischia di non afferrare il significato delle parole appena scappate dalle sue labbra. “Perché solo io?” chiede.

“Te ne devi occupare tu” dice Batman e le due frasi sembrano essere completamente disconnesse. “Non so in che guaio si sia messo, ma penso sia un modo per chiedere aiuto a te, specificamente.”

Flash scuote ancora una volta la testa e abbassa la sua maschera da sopra la testa. Quando davanti a lui compare un uomo coi capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri Hal si dice che non potrebbe mai dimenticare quel viso, o quello sguardo. Flash non si muove né per andare verso Hal né per avvicinarsi agli schermi del computer ai quali Batman ha ripreso a lavorare.

Rimane soltanto lì, fermo, immobile, bloccato da chissà quale forza, mentre Hal continua a dondolare i piedi e cerca di capire cosa pensano ci sia di sbagliato in lui.

 

 

  
Barry sbatte le palpebre velocemente ed incrocia le braccia, osservando come il cuore gli acceleri in un impulso di rabbia che cerca di controllare velocemente. Stringe anche le dita. Bruce gli ha fatto cenno di uscire dalla batcaverna e di farsi seguire da Hal. Ed Hal è fisicamente lì. Hal è lì che non è Hal, anche se ha quella sua stupida espressione confusa che non gli si toglie mai dalla testa. Anche se sta continuando a parlare e parlare. Perché Hal non sarebbe davvero Hal se non continuasse a parlare senza pensare. E questo lo fa infuriare ancora di più.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che ho ancora una casa!” esclama divertito. “A Coast City. Il mio vecchio appartamento senza finestre e con la porta rotta? Spero proprio di sì, perché sono abbastanza affezionato a quella porta rotta. Quando entri cigola tipo con un iiiiiiih e uno, sei sicuro che la casa non è piena di persone, e due che non hai ancora i soldi per sistemarla.” A questo punto scoppia a ridere sotto lo sguardo irritato di Barry, che continua a camminare accanto a lui, cercando di non mantenere per troppo tempo il contatto visivo. “Il che è divertente, perché se effettivamente entrasse un ladro io sarei Lanterna Verde, quindi non ho bisogno di una vera porta, okay? E stiamo andando lì, no? A casa.”

Barry trasalisce alle parole. Non vorrebbe farlo, ovviamente, non vorrebbe essere assorbito nella sua testa, non vorrebbe guardare Hal, non vorrebbe nemmeno che Hal lo guardasse. È la forza della velocità che lo costringe a vedere il tutto a rallentatore, con quegli occhi ancora confusi e quello stupido sorrisetto sull'angolo della bocca.

E poi non è più in mezzo alla strada a parlare con un Hal che non ha nessuna memoria di lui. Non è lì. E' là. E questo è stupido. Ma è così.

“... non sto dicendo che non è grandioso. Sto dicendo che la maggior parte delle volte mi dimentico di avere una vita qua sulla Terra, perché sinceramente, penso che tutti dovrebbero avermi dato per morto da quanto tempo non mi vedono” continua a blaterare quell'Hal accanto a lui che non può aver avuto nessun flashback dal passato. Barry si dice di smetterla di ripeterselo, ma non sembra esserne capace, quindi sta solo lì, a guardarlo ancora una volta senza sapere cosa dovrebbe effettivamente dire. Stupido Bruce. “Voglio dire. Magari è anche meglio così. Quanto dovrò al padrone di casa? Almeno tre anni di affitto arretrato? Si può tenere la caparra. Carol dice che qualcuno di solito si occupa di -non che sia importante, ma penso che quel tipo sia appena diventato il mio migliore amico. Incredibile vero? Non dirlo a John. Non so se conosci. La Lanterna Verde, no? John. Beh, di solito dico che lui è il mio migliore amico. E lo sto dicendo perché mi hanno detto che lui si chiama Barry. Quindi. Sei tu che ti occupi di pagarmi l'affitto? Quanto ti devo? Spero che ti paghi Batman perché non ho un centesimo.”

Barry si morde le labbra e rompe nuovamente il contatto visivo con lui.

“Senti, sono serio e potresti almeno rispondermi. Stiamo tornando a casa? Casa mia?”

Di nuovo. Barry stringe i pugni e fa no con la testa. Ci vuole uno sforzo enorme per rispondere così perché in realtà sì, sì stanno tornando a casa. A casa loro. Solo che Hal non lo ricorda e quindi non è casa loro. Casa di Barry. “Stiamo andando a casa. E lì potremo parlare con calma.”

“Non sei un tipo che parla molto, eh? Mi era sembrato il contrario.”

Barry sbuffa una risata amara. “Stai zitto, Superman Mancato.”

“Ehi! Vedi una S qui? No.”

 

 

  
Hal fa tante domande su casa sua. Chiede per quale motivo si trovano lì, prima di tutto, visto che pensava di dover andare a casa e le domande in questo frangente fanno alzare gli occhi a Barry cosa che viene immediatamente notata da Hal. Fa anche domande sull'arredamento e parla di come in casa sua non ci sia mai stato un vero e proprio arredamento, se non si conta lo stile abbandonato-ehi-finalmente-ho-un-letto e a questo commento Barry ridacchia. Anche questo viene notato immediatamente da Hal, che rimane per qualche secondo a fissarlo, prima di continuare a fare domande.

C'è qualcosa di familiare in questo Barry Allen. Non saprebbe dire che cosa, ma sente che qualcosa di lui fa già parte di Hal e questo è uno dei pensieri più strani che gli siano venuti in mente. Quindi lo osserva e continua a fare domande, anche domande in generale, cosa dovrebbe essere successo mentre lui non era sulla Terra ad esempio. Non che ne sia poi così interessato. Intreccia le dita tra loro, mentre Barry prepara un tè e sta lì a guardargli le spalle mentre Barry parla di politica e di riscaldamento globale e aggiunge, cercando un contato visivo da sopra le spalle: “Non delle cose che una Lanterna deve sapere, però.” Poi c'è quel sorriso che scompare immediatamente davanti all'espressione confusa di Hal. Barry gli dà ancora una volta le spalle per versare l'acqua calda nelle tazze.

Quando appoggia le tazza davanti a lui Hal continua ad osservarlo e si sente stupido, sente di star fraintendendo qualcosa, o perdendo qualche pezzo della conversazione. Per questo ignora bellamente il tè e appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo, mentre Barry inizia una specie di rituale prima di intrecciare le dita intorno alla sua tazza. Sembra essere sempre sulle nuvole, come se non riuscisse a smettere di pensare così intensamente da dimenticare la sua precedente domanda. Hal non riuscirebbe a fare una cosa del genere.

Barry gira la tazza in senso orario due volte, prima di infilare la mano nel manico e iniziare a versare cucchiai di zucchero. Ne mette quattro. Quattro mezzi cucchiai, che quindi ne fanno due.

“Stai pensando così forte che riesco a vedere gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello andare in fumo” dice, girando il cucchiaino due volte in senso orario e tre in senso anti-orario. Sembra farlo senza pensarci più di tanto. “Ti ho detto che da tre anni e mezzo vivi qui.”

“A Central City.”

“Cambia veramente qualcosa da dove vivi?”

Hal lo guarda mentre si porta la tazza sulle labbra. Assottiglia lo sguardo e si ritrova ad osservare l'appartamento in cui si trovano. “Io non torno sulla Terra da almeno due anni e qualcosa.”

“Due anni e otto mesi.”

Hal alza le spalle. “Per questo mi chiedo come faccio a non ricordare di aver cambiato una casa e di avere un coinquilino che, per puro caso, è anche lui un supereroe. Che corre.” Lancia un'occhiata alla tazza di fronte a lui. “E fa i tè.”

Barry sbatte velocemente le palpebre e scuote la testa. “La tua in realtà è una tisana.” Abbassa la testa e continua a bere. Anche questo sembra essere una cosa tra loro, uno scherzo interno che ancora una volta Hal non riesce a capire.

“E noi due siamo amici.”

Barry non risponde a questa domanda. Gli lancia un'occhiata, una di quelle intense e poi vuote e chissà a cosa sta pensando. Poi sorride da solo un lato delle labbra e si alza in piedi per mettere la sua tazza nel lavabo.

 

 

 

Barry ha preso i campioni di sangue e di saliva e pezzi di unghie e pelle morta e la cosa è così inquietante che, quando li ha portati al laboratorio si chiede se Patty riuscirà mai a non guardarlo come se fosse un maniaco. Probabilmente no. La cosa che più gli dà fastidio, sinceramente, è che non ha trovato niente e lo deve dire anche a Bruce, perché sicuramente lui è già arrivato a questa conclusione ma voleva che lui ci arrivasse da solo. Odia quando fa così. “Odio quando fai così” mormora al telefono, camminando per le strade di Central City. Ha fatto volutamente la strada più lunga senza neanche provare ad accelerare il passo.

“Uhm” è l'unica risposta che riceve.

“Sai perfettamente che questa è magia. Dovresti chiamare Costantine o mandare le Lanterne a fare qualcosa, ma, sinceramente, perché fare una cattiveria come quella che stai facendo tu e mandarlo da me? Senza avermi detto niente prima o senza spiegarmi cosa potrebbe essere, con la falsa premessa che avrei potuto fare qualcosa. Quando è ovvio che non posso fare niente. Quindi uau grazie.” Sente le mani gelarsi accanto all'orecchio e si chiede se effettivamente non sia ora di rientrare in casa e smettere di evitare le domande di Hal, ché sarà anche vero che il tempo passa ma la sua mania di non riuscire a pensare rimane sempre lì. “Adesso so per certo di essere inutile.”

“Uhm.”

“Potevi chiamarmi una volta finito tutto. Tipo ehi, Barry, sai il tuo ragazzo dello spazio? Aveva un problema con la memoria e l'unico che non ricordava eri tu ma, ehi, sai che cosa? Ho chiamato uno dei tipi della Justice League Dark, che non sono per niente una sostituzione della nostra amicizia nella Justice League perché lo sai che io vi adoro. Comunque, sì, quello che volevo dire è che adesso va tutto bene. Può tornare a casa, non ti devi preoccupare, soprattutto con il Giocattolaio che gira per le Keystone City. Vai, tranquillo, fai le tue cose da eroe e riabbraccia finalmente il tuo ragazzo yuppi.”

“Non avrei mai detto yuppi.” La cosa peggiore, realizza Barry, è che lo dice con quel suo stupido tono monocorde. Avrebbe potuto dire cose come sono morte trecento persone, o che è felice perché Damian gli ha fatto un regalo per la festa del papà. Avrebbe potuto anche dire ironicamente che ama i palloncini rosa. A questo punto Barry non sa nemmeno se ridere o piangere. Le macchine passano ad una velocità contenuta e il sole sta lentamente tramontando dietro i grattacieli. Potrebbe decisamente star diventando più freddo.

“Ti sembra il momento di scherzare?”

“Se lo avessi fatto avremmo avuto la stessa conversazione tra due o tre settimane.”

Barry sospira. Un bambino apre la finestra e tira dei semi di uva per strada. Una coppia di ragazzi si bacia sulle scale di un condominio. Un vecchietto beve il caffè in una cucina troppo disordinata. Jessica atterra sul marciapiede, accompagnata da Simon con in mano un contenitore di plastica che immagina siano dei biscotti. Simon e Jessica fanno sempre i biscotti. Barry sospira due volte nel giro di un solo secondo.

“Hai mand-...”

“Ho mandato le Lanterne per farti stare più tranquillo.”

Barry saluta con la mano entrambi e attacca il cellulare. Jessica sorride, perché ovviamente lei non può fare altro, e Simon si guarda intorno. Bene. Batman ha mandato le Lanterne per farlo stare più tranquillo.

 

 

 

Barry lancia un'occhiata veloce al salotto, in cui Simon sta parlando con Hal di qualcosa di molto simile al come stia ottenendo più fiducia nel suo anello e in se stesso. O forse stanno soltanto parlando delle paperelle nelle vasche. Barry non saprebbe dire, sinceramente. Non riesce a sentire niente se non un vociare indistinto. Lo odia. Posa i piatti sporchi sul lavabo e sbuffa, mentre Jessica canticchia una vecchia filastrocca in spagnolo e Barry sta di nuovo pensandoci troppo. Di cosa sta parlando Simon con Hal? E com'è possibile che non riesca a sentire qualcosa da pochi metri di distanza? Jessica continua a canticchiare.

“Simon gli sta facendo un scanner con l'anello” canticchia ancora, asciugando un piatto e sistemandolo negli scaffali. “Potresti non stare lì con quella faccia da -voglio dire, non ti devi preoccupare così tanto. È solo temporaneo, no? Tutto tornerà come prima in un batter d'occhio.” Ricomincia a canticchiare e si siede accanto al piano cottura, dondolando i piedi e lanciando occhiate alla finestra e poi verso il salotto, forse cercando di calcolare quante siano le vie d'uscita dall'appartamento e quali siano quelle più accessibili. Barry ha fatto la stessa cosa entrando per la prima volta nell'appartamento. L'unico motivo per cui era riuscito a rimanerci dentro era perché Hal aveva iniziato a ridere e fare battute sul come avrebbero dovuto non mettere assolutamente cose come divani o armadi o... “La prima domanda che faccio ad un ragazzo prima di uscire è il gruppo sanguigno. È una domanda che mi ha fatto Sara qualche tempo fa. Perché, immagina, nel momento in cui succedesse qualcosa, ad esempio un incidente stradale o qualcosa per cui potrei morire dissanguata, vorrei essere sicura di essere vicina a qualcuno che ha il mio stesso gruppo sanguigno. Ho lo 0 positivo. Per questo è una buona cosa che Simon abbia lo 0 negativo. Con questo non voglio dire che io e Simon siamo una coppia ma che è stata una bella coincidenza che una persone a cui voglio bene ha il mio stesso gruppo sanguigno. Questo sta iniziando ad uscire male. Voglio bene a Simon. Voglio bene anche a te. Sai che c'è? Lascia stare. Sto parlando troppo. Altri piatti da lavare?” Dondola ancora i piedi e si accarezza il retro del collo, mentre Barry sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si gira completamente verso di lei. “Stavo solo facendo conversazione,” riprende a spiegare lei velocemente.

“Non ti devi preoccupare” mormora Barry, avvicinandosi. “Almeno so per quale motivo non usciamo più insieme.” Alza le spalle e cerca di sorridere nel modo più divertito possibile. Scuote anche la testa, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei, che alza gli occhi al soffitto.

“Il gruppo sanguigno ci divide, Allen. Anche se devo dire che questa è solo l'ultima ragione per cui non esco più con te. E per il quale penso che tu e Hal siate sempre stata un coppia perfetta. Sai, nonostante gli ostacoli e il vostro -modo di essere. Stavo per dire modo di essere.” Jessica sospira e poggia le mani accanto ai fianchi, spostando parte del peso del suo corpo su queste. I capelli li porta ancora lunghi e sono ancora castani, come quando l'ha conosciuta, anche se ci sono delle differenze tra i capelli del presente e quelli del passato. Jessica di qualche anno fa non si lavava bene i capelli. Li lavava approssimativamente, lasciando le punte sporche, a volte, o che sui capelli rimanesse qualche traccia di shampoo, o balsamo. Non perché non le importasse di lavarsi i capelli, ma perché se ne preoccupava troppo. Perché era così importante da rendere un compito così semplice una montagna insormontabile. Lavarsi i capelli. Barry sorride di lato e fa spallucce ancora una volta, prima di poggiare la schiena vicino a lei. “Si sistemerà tutto. Sono sicura di poche cose nella vita, ma questo -so di per certo che questo si sistemerà.”

Barry inclina la testa, poggiando un pugno sulla bocca, volendo bloccare la maggior parte dei suoi flussi di pensieri. È uno dei motivi per cui vanno d'accordo, ma per cui non parlano più di tanto. Non più, almeno. Jessica ha ancora problemi di ansia generalizzata che si specializza in agorafobia, Barry ha una mente che corre veloce e che prende in considerazione ogni più piccola variabile. Jessica prende in considerazione gli elementi negativi e li porta all'estremo. Barry fa i calcoli delle probabilità e sa in che percentuale le cose potrebbero andare male, e le percentuali sono sempre più alte di quello che vuole ammettere e vuole ricordare. Sotto questo punto di vista Barry e Jessica sono troppo simili. Le loro menti corrono veloci nelle direzioni peggiori e se entrambi fossero finiti in quello stupido vortice di pessimismo, sinceramente, come ne sarebbero mai usciti? Forse è per questo. Sicuramente è per questo. Prima in lei vedeva una ragazza che poteva correre metaforicamente accanto a lui. Con la mente. Con il cuore. Jessica sta crescendo. La sua mente corre più lentamente e sceglie di soffermarsi su meno elementi negativi. E Barry è veramente cambiato, migliorato o cresciuto?

“Lo spero,” borbotta, mordendosi le pellicine delle dita più vicine. Intravede l'espressione di Jessica. È preoccupata, un po' triste, c'è un po' di pietà. Barry sospira e sta per girarsi e dirle di smetterla, di non poggiare la mano sulle sue spalle, come cercano di fare le persone quando ti vogliono consolare. Non vuole essere consolato. Ma viene fermato.

Dal salotto inizia a suonare una canzone probabilmente a volume cento e Barry vuole soltanto morire, mentre si passa delle dita sulla fronte e sente Hal gridare: “C'è Youtube in TV!” E sente Simon ridere, e Jessica sorridere accanto a lui.

 

 

 

 

Se c'è stato un momento della vita in cui Barry è stato cattivo con Simon, e sicuramente c'è stato, adesso se ne pente e vorrebbe chiedere scusa e correre così veloce dal tornare indietro nel tempo e proibirgli di insegnare a Hal cosa vuol dire avere Youtube sulla televisione.

Si rigira nel letto. Ed è domenica. E sono le nove del mattino. E Batman, o Superman, o Wonder Woman, o qualcuno ha deciso che sarebbe stata una giornata tranquilla e nessuno ha attaccato la città, e nessuno ha deciso che la Terra sarebbe un buon posto su cui costruire una colonia e quindi avrebbe potuto dormire. Voleva soltanto dormire. Perché non può dormire? Si rigira sul letto e preme il lato del cuscino sull'orecchio, sbuffando pesantemente. Tutto inutile. La musica dal salotto continua a suonare. Hal Jordan continua a stonare canzoni di Ariana Grande e Barry Allen a questo punto vorrebbe soltanto morire.

Calcia via le coperte e si lamenta rotolandosi sul letto, fino ad arrivare al bordo e scivolare lentamente per terra. Rimane sdraiato sul tappeto ai piedi del letto per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi con un colpo di reni e accarezzarsi la nuca e spettinarsi i capelli più di quanto lo avessero fatto le tre ore di sonno. Sì. Tre. “Hal!” chiama, piegando le ginocchia e alzandosi in piedi. “Hal abbassa quella musica. Possibile che tu faccia sempre così? “ Cammina verso la porta, grattandosi con una mano la testa e con l'altra la pancia e con nessuna mano a coprire la bocca aperta grazie allo sbadiglio più lungo della storia.

Hal stava facendo qualcosa davanti alla televisione. Probabilmente ballava. Barry ha il cervello stanco dal non aver dormito bene ma riesce a riconoscere la posa di quando Hal sta ancheggiando su Ariana Grande. Ariana Grande. Sempre lei. “Ah, ti ho svegliato?” La domanda è perché sempre lei. Perché tutte le volte che Hal ascolta una canzone deve venire da uno dei suoi album. Aveva dato la colpa al suo non essere mai molto presente sulla Terra per conoscere le hit del momento. Magari è questo il vero motivo, ma tre anni fa c'erano altri cantanti oltre a lei. E poi perché a così alto volume. Perché deve ascoltare Break Free a così alto volume? Lo fa di proposito? È per dargli fastidio? “Amico, se mi rispondessi la situazione non sarebbe così imbarazzante.”

Barry assottiglia lo sguardo, prima di continuare a grattarsi la pancia e girarsi verso la cucina. Si stiracchia, e inizia a prepararsi del caffè, aprendo tutte le porte degli scaffali e lasciandoli aperti, prima di fare qualche passo indietro e incrociare le braccia. La musica continua a suonare e Barry sente come tutto sia leggermente più caldo. Vorrebbe dire che questo calore è dovuto al ritorno di Hal, e per un certo punto di vista, sì, potreste dire qualcosa del genere. Ma la verità è che il posto è più caldo perché le particelle stanno vibrando più del solito nella loro struttura solida, e lo stanno facendo perché Hal continua ad ostinarsi a dire che la musica è musica soltanto se la ascolti ad un certo volume. Si ostina anche a dire che lo stare troppo nello spazio ha abituato il suo orecchio ad altre frequenze e che per questo a volte deve gridare perché altrimenti non riuscirebbe ad ascoltarsi. Barry risponde sempre che sarebbe un peccato non riuscire a sentire la propria voce per persone narcisiste come lui. A volte Hal faceva finta di non sapere cosa fosse un narcisista e Barry glielo spiegava più perché voleva vedere come sarebbe andata a finire la situazione che per altro.

“Amico, è inquietante anche se guardi il cibo e non dici niente” grida Hal e Barry sospira, spegne il fornello e prende tutto quello che ha nella dispensa per mangiarsela per colazione. Ha le mani piene di cibo, mentre cammina verso il tavolo. “Ti credevo una persona mattiniera” grida ancora Hal e Barry gli lancia un'occhiata neutra, prima di stropicciarsi un occhio e cominciare ad inzuppare biscotti nel tè, e tagliare cornetti confezionati e decidere di mettere a cucinare bacon e uova.

“Non ho dormito bene.” La voce arriva ad Hal solo perché c'è il cambio di canzone e parte a mille Focus, sempre di Ariana Grande. Perché sempre di lei? Hal arriccia le labbra e spegne la televisione. L'appartamento cade in un silenzio inquietante e non naturale. È peggio di trovarsi nella Batcaverna, o nella Fortezza della Solitudine. È come trovarsi nella centrale di polizia quando non c'è nessuno. È quel silenzio in cui ti chiedi cosa succederà più tardi, perché un posto familiare non lo sembra così tanto familiare.

Hal si gratta la testa e sembra essere a disagio. “Simon me ne ha parlato” borbotta, mentre Barry spegne ancora una volta il piano cottura e divide il bacon e l'uovo su due piatti, che porta ancora una volta sul tavolo, accompagnato da un succo di frutta. Al vedere il quantitativo di cibo sul tavolo si limita ad alzare un sopracciglio, afferra il suo piatto e si siede di fronte a Barry, che ha ricominciato a mangiare.

“Di cosa ti ha parlato Simon?” chiede genuinamente sorpreso Barry. Lo ha detto che se mai ha trattato male Simon adesso gli dispiace? Adesso il dispiacere deve diventare rabbia? Perché potrebbe anche arrabbiarsi con lui e complottare perché venga cacciato dalla Justice League. Potrebbe veramente farlo.

“Della tua -ecco, del tuo ragazzo. Che adesso sarebbe il tuo ex ragazzo, giusto? Amico, sinceramente capisco cosa vuol dire essere lasciati e non ci conosciamo da molto, ma questo? Penso che non ti faccia bene.” Hal indica il quantitativo di cibo sul tavolo e poi i capelli di Barry. Gioca con la forchetta e mantiene lo sguardo sul viso di lui. “Dovresti uscire e divertirti e fare quelle cose che non potevi fare quando avevi un ragazzo, no?”

Barry lo giura, lo giura su quello che gli è più caro. La prossima volta che Simon Baz entrerà nella sua visuale, sarà l'ultima volta che chiunque potrà vedere Simon Baz. Lo giura, lo giura, lo giura. Ingoia a forza il pane e le uova, osservando il disagio di Hal nel silenzio. Poi sospira. “Non mi sembra una buona idea” sussurra alla fine, e ricomincia a mangiare.

“Riprenderti la tua vita non è una buona idea?” Hal sbuffa e alza gli occhi al soffitto, prima di appoggiare la pianta del piede sulla sedia e sorridere a Barry. “Forse è per questo che Batman mi ha mandato da te. Dico oltre il fatto che sembra che noi fossimo coinquilini e niente di più. Una storia triste, vero? Io sono il re del riprendersi la propria vita. Magari tu mi puoi aiutare con il fatto che ho probabilmente un parassita che si mangia i miei ricordi e io ti posso aiutare a sembrare un essere umano di -quanti anni hai precisamente?”

Barry non può fare altro se non osservarlo mentre parla. Hal sembra essere addirittura convinto delle sue parole. “Cosa vorresti fare?”

“Portarti a bere fuori. Farti da spalla mentre rimorchi -si dice ancora rimorchi? Flirti? Seduci qualcuno? Va bene, hai capito, no? Almeno avremmo qualcosa da fare.” Guarda in basso verso il suo piatto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Questo tipo, questo tuo ex ragazzo, io l'ho conosciuto?”

Barry aggrotta le sopracciglia di riflesso e inclina la testa. Vede due strade davanti a lui e potrebbe scegliere quella più facile, ma quella sarebbe anche la più imbarazzante e quella che non vorrebbe mai attraversare. Perché è una brutta persona a questi livelli. Lasciamo perdere, si è detto. Che importa?, si è detto. Che importa? Che importa. Le probabilità di un disastro sono più o meno le stesse qualsiasi strada decida di percorrere, tanto vale divertirsi un po'. “No,” risponde, continuando a mangiare. “I vostri tempi non coincidevano mai.”

Hal annuisce e inizia a mangiare la sua colazione, in silenzio.

 

 

 

  
“È una buona idea” dice Batman al telefono. Barry sta per rispondere che no, non è una bella idea, che Simon voleva soltanto dargli fastidio e che non lo perdonerà mai per questo, perché poteva trovare un altro modo per fargliela pagare del fatto che nella classifica delle Lanterne preferite di Barry Allen non arrivava nella Top3. Almeno era prima di Guy. Sì, era. Adesso anche Guy sembra più simpatico di Simon. Bruce ha attaccato il telefono e deve essere tornato a dormire.

Barry non può più neanche dormire.

 

 

 

Hal si sta lavando la faccia. Lo specchio del bagno sembra essere decisamente troppo grande per l'utilizzo che gli dà Barry. È passato per il bagno, ha sbadigliato, ha passato una mano trai capelli e lavato i denti. Dopodiché ha alzato entrambi i pollici verso lo specchio ed è uscito dal bagno senza dire nemmeno una parola. È terribilmente ingiusto, perché non soltanto è bastato questo per fare in modo che Hal lo volesse baciare e continuare a baciare come se non ci fosse domani, ma è bastato anche per fare in modo che tutto quello che vede allo specchio sia Barry che alza entrambi i pollici verso se stesso e non la smette di sorridere, come se fosse stata la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto. In parte lo è.

Hal si avvicina al riflesso di se stesso e controlla la linea di attaccatura dei capelli, pettinandoseli all'insù e poi la mano dalla fronte cade verso la guancia e si sfrega contro dei peli che stanno crescendo. Sbatte le palpebre.

C'è il fantasma di un tocco sopra la sua mano e l'eco di una risata. Parole mormorate. La sensazione nella pancia di tanti tacos che ballano la Macerena. Il sollievo nel petto. Un abbraccio da dietro.

Hal sbatte di nuovo le palpebre. È solo in bagno. Il petto è pesante. Nessuno sta ballando la Macarena. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa brillare il suo anello per far comparire un rasoio. Scuote la testa, sbuffa e si concentra sullo specchio di fronte a lui.

 

 

 

  
“Per prima cosa, ovviamente, devo sapere,” inizia Hal camminando verso il salotto. Barry alza la testa verso di lui. “Perché vi siete lasciati. Per quello che dice Simon lui ha lasciato te. È sembrato molto chiaro. Ma non mi ha detto il perché.” Si siede sul divano e aspetta che Barry appoggi sul tavolino il libro che stava leggendo. Sembra essere molto stanco quando lo guarda negli occhi. È qualcosa che ha notato, anche se non subito. Dice che avevano deciso di vivere insieme non perché fossero molto amici, ma perché la Justice League aveva bisogno che un suo formale membro non continuasse ad evadere le tasse. Il fatto che quasi tutti loro non avessero una vera e propria identità segreta e che Bruce non vuole che nessuno oltre alla sua famiglia abbia l'entrata assicurata nella Bat-Caverna aveva fatto in modo che tutti scegliessero Barry come copertura. Hal è un cattivo pagatore, ma l'affitto viene coperto dal fondo dei supereroi ed è per questo che casa loro è così piccola. Barry Allen non è il tipo di persona che si approfitta della bontà degli altri. E comunque, aveva continuato, questa è una sistemazione provvisoria, visto che tutti gli eroi avranno una stanza nella Watchtower e che quindi Hal sarebbe potuto tornare lì, per rimanere non sulla Terra e non sullo Spazio. Un limbo. Lo aveva chiamato così. Aveva pensato di sistemarsi per essere sicuro che una volta che Hal se ne fosse voluto andare, sarebbe stato in grado di pagare l'appartamento da solo. Non lo ha detto guardandolo negli occhi. Aveva stretto i pugni e sembrava star confessando cose che non era riuscito a dire ad alta voce forse per molto tempo. E comunque, Barry aveva sorriso a questo punto del discorso, ancora una volta un sorriso triste che Hal non era riuscito a tradurre, Hal non torna molto spesso sulla Terra. Mancano pezzi, se ne rende conto. Non capisce molte cose, ma per adesso preferisce stare zitto e concentrarsi su altro. I motivi per cui sarebbe stato bello rimanere sulla Terra per un po' di tempo. Un motivo. Qualsiasi motivo. Deve esserci. “C'è?” Sinceramente ne dubita. Barry sa fare il tè. Tutti sarebbero fortunati ad averlo come il proprio ragazzo.

Barry sbatte le palpebre ancora una volta e in un primo momento i suoi occhi studiano l'espressione sul volto di Hal, come se avesse detto la cosa più strana del mondo. Poi si sistema sul divano e sospira. “Mi ha lasciato perché non mi amava più come amava tante altre cose” risponde alla fine. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intensamente le mani. “È quel tipo di persona che...” Alza le spalle. “Se non esplora muore. E io non gli ho mai chiesto di non esplorare per questo, perché pensavo che amasse me nello stesso modo in cui amava esplorare. Poi un giorno...” Inclina la testa e guarda dritto verso Hal. Non sa che cosa ci sia di diverso in questo sguardo, forse la frustrazione che esprime, o il dolore. Hal sente un dolore al petto che non riesce a comprendere. “Poi un giorno non è più tornato.” Alza ancora una volta le spalle

Hal prende un respiro e lo osserva mentre si accarezza il retro del collo, guardando altrove. “E tu sei rimasto ad aspettarlo?” Sa di non star usando il miglior tono per parlare con una persona con il cuore spezzato, ma seriamente, di cosa stanno parlando? “Uh uh” continua a scuotendo la testa. Non è giusto. Sinceramente non è giusto per niente, perché se lui fosse stato con un ragazzo come Barry sarebbe tornato sulla Terra. Forse non ogni giorno, o ogni settimana, ma quando poteva. Avrebbe trovato scuse per tornare, avrebbe fatto di tutto per stargli accanto e quel tipo se n'è andato, come se avesse buttato spazzatura. E Barry era rimasto lì e, sinceramente, qual è il problema di questo ragazzo? Perché non può andare avanti? Cosa aveva di così fantastico questo tipo per farlo rimanere immobile ad aspettarlo, neanche fosse un cane ben addomesticato. Ma, vuole dire, se lo ricorda com'è Barry?

“Tecnicamente non ci siamo mai lasciati” mormora Barry, riprendendo in mano il libro dal tavolino. “Quindi non è questo il punto. Non sto -non è così che era tra noi. Ci sono cose che anche io non posso smettere di fare. Raccontare alle persone che sono un supereroe, ad esempio. Lui lo accettava, accettava anche tutte le implicazioni. Accettava che mi dimenticassi di parlargli per giorni, accettava il fatto che vivevamo e pensavamo a velocità diverse ed era in quei momenti in cui ci sincronizzavamo che tutto andava bene. Lui tornava dalle sue esplorazioni e io tornavo da -indica la sua testa- e tutto andava bene. Funzionava così.”

Hal lo osserva con la bocca socchiusa e scuote la testa ancora una volta. “Non puoi vivere la tua vita aspettando che qualcun altro si sincronizzi con te” dice e Barry questa volta non riesce a nascondere così velocemente l'impatto delle sue parole.

Sembra che gli abbia dato un pugno nello stomaco, non sembra riuscire nemmeno a respirare e Hal cosa dovrebbe dire? Cosa dovrebbe fare? Barry sforza un sorriso. “Già” sussurra. “Che razza di vita sarebbe, giusto?” Apre il libro e questo deve essere il segnale di una conversazione finita. La cosa sicura è che Barry arriva alla fine della storia scritta in meno di tre secondi, poi si alza e cammina verso la porta. Esce.

Okay, sembra che Hal abbia rotto The Flash.

 

 

 

 

 

“Cosa gli hai detto?”

Hal arriccia le labbra, accarezzando i lati del telefono, come se fosse lui l'essere sgridato da Carol. “Uhm” mormora. “Beh, ho detto che non mi sembra normale né sano che lui e il suo ex ragazzo abbiano passato tutta la loro vita a sincronizzarsi. Cioè, capisco tutto, l'amore eccetera, ma non era lo stesso problema che avevamo noi due?”

“No!” Carol sbuffa. “È esattamente il contrario! Quei due ragazzi non soltanto si amavano, ma non s'intralciavano tra loro, seguivano il loro destino ed erano così sicuri che si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo che non si aspettavano. Lo capisci? Perché gli hai detto delle cose del genere? Sei diventato sadico? Sicuramente sei stupido, ma non pensavo arrivassi ad essere anche cattivo.”

“Sai bene che...”

“Non m'interessa. Non ne voglio sapere niente. Tu sistemi quello che hai rotto. Adesso.”

Hal esita. “Carol,” inizia, grattandosi dietro l'orecchio e sospirando. “Io inizierei anche, come dici tu. Ma non capisco come possa essere io qui il cattivo, se non sono stato io a lasciarlo.”

C'è silenzio dall'altra parte del telefono. Un silenzio che Hal capisce essere uno di quei pezzi di puzzle di cui parlava prima e che non riesce a capire.

“Tu scusati e basta.”

C'è il fantasma di una sensazione sul suo stomaco e non saprebbe dire che sensazione sia di preciso, ma sa che non c'è niente di buono. “Devo chiamare Batman” risponde, col tono di voce più rilassato che riesce ad usare. Poi attacca e si guarda intorno.

L'appartamento è vuoto. Non sa perché ma sente che normalmente, che di solito, che quando lui è lì, mai, mai quell'appartamento è stato così solitario quando ci è stato dentro. E si chiede come sia possibile, se questo è effettivamente possibile, perché, da come ne parlava Barry, beh, sembrava che loro due vivessero nello stesso appartamento ma allo stesso tempo vivessero in due mondi separati.

Quindi accende la televisione e fa suonare Ariana Grande.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Se vuoi ti do consigli sul come riconquistarlo!” grida Hal appena Barry torna a casa. Non ha neanche il tempo di aprire la porta. Hal è già lì a gridare.

Barry sospira. “No, non è quel tipo di persona” mormora e lascia cadere la borsa a terra. “Anche se tutti pensano che sia così.” Trascina i piedi verso il salotto. “Penso riesca a fiutare la bellezza interiore delle persone e...” Scuote la testa prima di buttarsi di peso sul divano, affondando il viso trai cuscini rossi. Hal lo osserva e spegne la musica dalla televisione.

“Uhm” gli risponde. “Beh, tu sei una bella persona, no? Non solo interiormente. Penso che tu sia un bell'uomo. Posso dirtelo senza che sembri inquietante o che ci stia provando con te? Non dirlo a Batman.”

Il viso di Barry ricompare da sotto i cuscini e dedica a Hal un sorriso che gli mette sottosopra lo stomaco ancora una volta. “Dirò a Batman che sei stato tu finire i salatini e che ci stai provando con me.”

“La parte dei salatini non è vera.”

“Il che vuol dire che la parte del flirtare è vera.”

Hal alza un lato delle labbra. “Beh, sì, ma posso dire che io flirto con tutti e che probabilmente si arrabbierebbe con me soltanto perché sembra esserci una specie di regola di non provarci con gli eroi sotto la sua ala protettrice.”

“Non penso di aver bisogno dell'ala protettrice di Batman, sinceramente” risponde Barry alzandosi a sedere e stiracchiandosi. Hal rimane in piedi davanti a lui.

“Questo lo devi dire a Batman, non a me.”

Sorridono entrambi e Barry ha l'espressione di una persona che le sta provando tutte per non scoppiare a piangere, ma non sa esattamente il perché. Lo guarda negli occhi e sospira. “Ti posso chiedere un favore?”

“Sì.” È patetica la velocità con la quale ha risposto. Si siede davanti a Barry, che sorride e si morde le labbra. “Ovviamente” aggiunge nel caso il suo essere patetico non fosse abbastanza chiaro.

“Sono -ho parlato con alcune persone... su internet, in verità. Ho fatto delle ricerche su internet e ho pensato e mi sono schiarito la mente e tanti pensano che uno dei modi per lasciare -per lasciare andare qualcuno sia scrivere una specie di lettera d'addio e recitarla a qualcuno e poi passare la fase del lutto. E forse, pensavo -posso fare a te il mio discorso d'addio?” Non lo guarda negli occhi. Rimane in silenzio, in attesa della risposta di Hal, che prende un respiro profondo.

“Certo” risponde e non lo sa se effettivamente lui sia certo di quello che ha appena detto, ma si dice che lo può fare. Lo potrebbe fare.

Barry sorride e si tira in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle cosce e prende profondi respiri che lascia andare incerto, prima di alzare lo sguardo su Hal e prendergli le mani e questo è dannatamente imbarazzante, ma va bene, Hal si dice che può andare bene, per ora. Non è stata la sua miglior idea, sicuramente, ma ha dato la sua parola. Immagina di aver dato la sua parola, quindi ormai è troppo tardi.

“Sei un cazzo di figlio di puttana” inizia Barry e Hal sgrana gli occhi e uau, okay, non pensava che questo ragazzo, lo stesso che ha davanti con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi e che sembra essere un angelo caduto dal cielo, possa dire parolacce. Non così almeno. Barry non gli lascia andare le mani, ma ha un tocco delicato che Hal non vuole perdere, nonostante si sia tirato leggermente indietro. “Non hai un lavoro e sei la persona più narcisista che io abbia mai conosciuto. Non hai senso di responsabilità fiscale, non pensi che sia giusto che le persone debbano avere un certificato di nascita e neppure uno di morte e hai promesso che non troverò il tuo corpo morto se ti succedesse qualcosa il che non soltanto è stupido ma arriva al limite del crudele.” Barry continua a guardare in basso, mentre Hal mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate “Ma non c'è persona in questo mondo che io abbia amato più di te. Probabilmente non ci sarà mai. Probabilmente finirò per ricordarti per tutta la vita come l'unico amore che rimpiangerò di aver lasciato andare, ma se questo ti rende felice, se l'aver dimenticato me e noi ti ha reso più felice...” Alza le spalle e le mani di Hal corrono sui suoi gomiti. Mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e i suoi occhi si poggiano prima sugli occhi azzurri di Barry e poi sulle sue mani. “Per me va bene. Perché non ho intenzione di aspettarti mentre tu fai stupide scommesse con i tuoi amici e giochi così con le nostre vite. In realtà con la mia. Mi hai ferito. E penso che posso andare oltre tanti dei tuoi difetti, ma solo perché pensavo che rispettassi quello che siamo noi due. Quindi. Non lo so. Vola via. Fa quello che devi fare e non pensare che questa volta sarò lì ad aiutarti perché io non ci voglio essere. Quindi, non lo so, vai via, non tornare più nella mia vita e spero che tutto ti vada bene. Almeno, la prossima volta, ricordati di lasciare il ragazzo che ti aspetta a casa.” Sospira ed incatena lo sguardo con quello di Hal. Barry sorride e sta per lasciare andare le loro mani, quando Hal lascia che le sue mani continuino a scivolare sulle sue braccia e continua a sentire quello stupido peso sul petto che gli dice di non farlo, di non lasciare che Barry si alzi e se ne vada. Perché ha capito.

Poggia la fronte su quella di Barry, che sembra star trattenendo il respiro. “Mi dispiace,” sussurra ed è vero. Non riesce a non sentirsi un idiota, con tutti quegli indizi e quelle sensazioni che ha avuto dal giorno prima. Era ovvio. Era più che ovvio. Certo. Poteva essere più stupido? Ovviamente. “Mi dispiace” ripete e chiude gli occhi. Li strizza. Cerca qualcosa nella sua testa. “Non ricordo niente. Non ricordo te.”

Barry sorride quando riapre gli occhi e lo spinge via, né troppo gentilmente, né troppo bruscamente. “Non importa” sussurra. “Perché credo veramente in quello che ti ho appena detto.” Inclina la testa e prende un respiro profondo. “Sei più felice così e chi sono io per inchiodarti qui? Abbiamo sprecato già abbastanza tempo.” Fa una smorfia che in un altro momento avrebbe trovato buffa. “Vado a letto” dice prima di alzarsi dal divano e scomparire dietro la porta marrone e curata di camera sua, lasciando ancora una volta l'appartamento vuoto e silenzioso.

 

 

 

 

  
Jessica sta balbettando da minuti e Simon continua a bere acqua. Non vorrebbe dire di starsi spazientendo, ma, decisamente, si sta spazientendo. Cerca di calmarsi prendendo un respiro profondo, ultimamente tutti sembrano fare così e Batman gli ha detto che le Lanterne della Terra gli avrebbero spiegato quello che è successo e che gli ha fatto sprecare tempo prezioso.

Sinceramente, adesso devono spiegargli perché tutto quello che fa sarebbe uno spreco di tempo per gli altri. Non sembra essere qualcosa di carino, a questo punto. È uno dei motivi per cui non torna mai a casa. Non c'è proprio motivo per farlo. Sono tutti così acidi e cattivi gratuitamente. Nello spazio apprezzano il suo modo di essere. Dice soltanto. Lo adorano.

“Insomma” inizia Jessica sistemandosi i capelli dietro l'orecchio e lanciando un'occhiata a Simon, che continua a bere e bere e bere ancora. “Sai che ultimamente i Girrod hanno finalmente ottenuto la loro prima Lanterna Verde e per puro caso ti trovavi ad Oa e hai deci-... no, ti hanno chiesto di dare il benvenuto a Ceas' e tu hai accettato.”

“Sì, questo me lo ricordo.” Hal fa un gesto con la mano per farla andare avanti e Simon alza gli occhi al soffitto del bar in cui si trovano.

“Quello che probabilmente non ricordi è che avete fatto un bel po' di gare per fare in modo che Ceas' si fidasse di te. Perché è questo quello che fanno i Girrod. Gare.”

“Quando Ceas' ha saputo dei tuoi ritorni ciclicamente sulla Terra ti ha chiesto il perché e tu hai risposto Barry, perché sei così e non hai filtri tra bocca e cervello. E lui ha fatto diventare Barry parte della vostra gara.”

“La cosa peggiore è che tu glielo hai lasciato fare. Per questo non trovavamo un modo per capire cosa avessi e perché ti fossi dimenticato proprio di Barry. Avete fatto una... non so come definirla.”

“Hanno fatto una scommessa. Come quegli idioti nei film. E Barry è venuto a saperlo prima di te e quindi adesso dovresti veramente chiedere scusa.”

Hal arriccia le labbra e prova a pensare intensamente alle implicazioni della situazione. Si accarezza il ponte del naso e sospira. “Quindi tu mi hai detto che io avevo lasciato Barry per quale motivo esattamente?”

“Non penso che quello sia il centro della questione” risponde Jessica, passando il dito sul bicchiere di vetro davanti a lei. “Penso il problema sia che hai fatto sentire Barry fermo e a lui non piace rallentare per le persone. Per te lo fa, ma...” Jessica alza le spalle.

“Hai esagerato” conclude Simon e cerca qualcosa nella sua tasca, prima di mostrarla ad Hal. È una sfera luminosa, piccola quanto il polpastrello del suo mignolo. “Anche prendere la memoria è una cosa che i Girrod fanno. Caes' dice che gli dispiace se ha creato problemi, ma, ancora, non penso sia quello il problema. Possiamo ridarti la memoria. E potrai decidere se, beh, fare qualcosa al riguardo oppure no. Scelte tue.”

Jessica appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Hal. “Per esperienza personale, tra voi due va sempre bene. In un modo o nell'altro.” Cerca di sorridere.

Hal rimane a fissare la sfera brillante che Simon gli dà in mano, in silenzio. Aveva pensato in qualcosa di più. Lo aveva sperato. I loro ricordi sono tutti lì, però, sicuramente non ne manca nessuno e si chiede se il volume dei ricordi debba essere misurato come il volume di una massa solida. Normalmente questi calcoli li avrebbe fatti Barry. Lui ama fare della scienza di cose inutili e senza senso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, chiudendo la mano in un pugno.

Pensa di aver capito.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Ci sono cose di te che io non posso togliere da me.” Hal entra nell'appartamento sbattendo la porta e Barry sbatte velocemente le palpebre, cercando di non far cadere il cucchiaio di cereali sul pavimento. Uhm. Non pensava che sarebbe tornato così velocemente. Anche perché era riuscito a lasciare lui Hal prima che Hal riprendesse i ricordi e decidesse che non vale la pena fare quello che stava facendo con Barry. Lo ha definito una perdita di tempo. Barry aveva soltanto ripreso alcuni dei punti che Hal gli aveva mostrato quando voleva convincerlo ad andare oltre il suo ex-ragazzo. E adesso lui sta praticamente correndo verso di lui e Barry non può fare altro se non osservarlo e rimanere in silenzio. “Ci sono delle cose che fa Barry Allen che sono diventate delle cose di Hal Jordan e non riesco a toglierti da me. È come se io fossi una pianta rampicante e tu il bastone intorno al quale sono cresciuto. Lo capisci? Se te ne vai tu io non sto più in piedi.”

La ciotola di cereali viene allontanata di colpo da Hal e al suo posto viene sistemata una piccola sfera luminosa che Barry osserva, inclinando la testa.

“Quelli sono i miei ricordi di te.”

Sorride di lato. Ovviamente una sfera così piccola. “Mi chiedo se il volume dei ricordi debba essere calcolato nello stesso modo in cui viene calcolato il volume della materia.”

“È esattamente quello che ho pensato che avresti detto!” grida Hal e vede come Barry aggrotta le sopracciglia e non sembra capire, quindi annuisce un paio di volte. A cosa serva annuire, Barry non lo sa. Sa che se i ricordi di Hal sono ancora davanti a lui come avrebbe potuto...? “Quello che voglio dire è che ci sono state sensazioni e... Quando mi sono svegliato in camera mia ieri, ho pensato che c'era qualcosa che non andava, non avrei saputo dire che cosa, ma c'era qualcosa, come se mi aspettassi che qualcuno mi avesse buttato giù dal letto o mi avesse rubato le coperte e io non so perché ricordo alcune parole o perché conosco Ariana Grande. Barry, io non lo so e poi ho pensato che la conosco perché tu la conosci. Tu sei la ragione. Sei il motivo per cui so tante cose e queste cose non vengono portate via quando cose come i ricordi se ne vanno perché tu sei passato ad essere parte di me. E... non so...”

Barry inclina la testa. “Ma hai detto tu che questa non è vita.” Sorride di lato e riprende la ciotola di cereali per ricominciare a mangiare.

“Se te la devo dire tutta, speravo che lasciassi perdere il tuo ex-ragazzo per concentrarti su di me. E non mi tornava la storia che non ci avessi provato con te nel tempo in cui siamo stati coinquilini.” Alza le spalle e rimane in piedi, riprendendo in mano la sfera in mano. “Ora ha tutto senso.”

“Già.” Barry continua a mangiare e rigira la testa verso il vuoto davanti a lui. “Non penso che questo cambi niente, comunque.” Perché non dovrebbe farlo. Non se Hal si sente veramente come gli ha detto che si dovrebbe sentire. Barry non si è mai sentito trattenuto da Hal, Hal non dovrebbe sentire di dover tornare soltanto per lui e stare male. Odierebbe essere la ragione per cui Hal è triste. Ed è per questo che sospira quando Hal infila i suoi ricordi nell'anello. Immagina sia questo il modo in cui ricorderà tutto.

Sente le mani di lui sulle sue guance e aggrotta le sopracciglia, quando Hal gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra. “Infatti.”

“Sei un idiota.” Barry lo spinge indietro, senza neanche volerlo troppo. Quando si riavvicina non si lamenta. Sorride.

“Lo sono.” Lo bacia di nuovo.

“Sono ancora arrabbiato” mormora Barry trai baci, a volte voltando la testa e sospirando. “Dico sul serio.”

“La prossima volta” risponde Hal. “Non abbiamo mai tanto tempo quando noi due ci sincronizziamo e penso che abbiamo perso già abbastanza tempo.”

“Per colpa di chi?”

“Non volevo dare la colpa a nessuno.” Lo bacia ancora e ancora. “Posso farmi perdonare.”

Barry alza gli occhi verso il soffitto e si rende conto che hanno lasciato la stupida porta di casa aperta. Sospira sulle labbra di Hal, rispondendo ai baci e non dicendo niente, perché davvero, hanno sprecato già troppo tempo.

 

 

 


End file.
